iProm
by theoneandonlyitgirl
Summary: Prom fever! Freddie's dateless. Who's going to resolve the PROM-blem? It's Seddie, dolls. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**iProm**

"Random dancing!" The loud announcer voice said. Carly Shay and Sam Puckett danced like idiots as the music played and Freddie Benson filmed their antics.

"Don't forget to vote on our latest poll on who Freddie should go to prom with!" Carly said. "Ms. Briggs…"

Sam completed her sentence. "Or his mom! Vote at now!"

Freddie moved backwards still carrying the large camera, clicked a few buttons on his laptop and said "And we're clear! Great show, you guys."

"Thanks." The two girls said.

"You know, you really should consider going to prom with your mom." Sam heckled. "I bet she's one party girl."

Freddie made a straight face. "That'd be _your_ mom."

Sam leaned forward. "What'd you say about my momma?"

Carly intervened. "Okay guys, enough! Prom is enough stress as it is."

"Who're you going with?" asked Sam.

"Hank Ivarrson, the hot Swedish exchange-student."

"Good choice, Carly." Sam stated.

"But what about me?" Freddie said.

Carly reasoned "I'm sure you'll find a great date."

"Who's it gonna be Fredward? The terror teacher or the terror mom?"

"Neither." Freddie answered. "Who are _you_ going with?"

"David Archuleta. I asked him yesterday and he said yes!"

"Oh my god!" Carly exclaimed. "I bet Saturday night is gonna be the best night of our lives!"

* * *

I'm not sure what grade they're in but this is assuming they're in the 11th grade. **Please review if you want chapter two!:)**

Read. **Review**. _ILY_.

xoxo,

the one and only It Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Hey Freddie." Carly greeted.

"Hey."

"Why are you so miserable when I haven't done anything to you yet?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow's prom night and every girl I asked said no."

"I don't blame them." Sam said.

"Hey, there's Hank!" Carly exclaimed. "Later, guys!"

"Do you want a date so bad because you think it'll make Carly jealous?"

"No." Freddie answered.

Sam stared at him.

"Okay, yes."

"Listen, maybe I could set you up with someone."

"Like who, the cafeteria lady?"

"How about Tatiana, our classmate who transferred to New York this year and is visiting on the weekend?"

"Why'd you do that for me?"

"Because only I can make you feel like a loser, no one else."

"Thanks… I guess."

**PROM NIGHT **

_Ding dong_

The doorbell rang at Carly's apartment.

"Spencer, could you please get the door?" Carly called from upstairs.

"Okay!" Spencer opened the door and saw an attractive guy with blond hair in a white tux carrying a yellow corsage.

"Hello," He said in a European accent. "You must be Carly's brother."

Spencer nodded. "You must be Hank, the Swedish dude." He realized. "Come on in."

Hank came inside and asked "What is that?"

"Oh, I'm making a Pak Rat sculpture out of Swiss cheese."

"I love Pak Rat! It's very popular back in Sweden."

The doorbell rang again.

"Excuse me." Spencer opened the door. "Hey Freddie, come on in."

Freddie walked in. "Thanks, Spencer. Hey Hank."

"Hello." Hank smiled.

"Are the girls ready yet?" Freddie asked.

"We'll be right down." Carly called. She came down with a gorgeous yellow one shoulder gown with a gold headband. Hank put the yellow iris corsage on Carly's wrist.

Tatiana came down next. She had long curly brown hair and wore a strapless champagne colored dress.

"Hey Freddie." She said.

"Hey." Freddie walked towards her and slid a white carnation corsage on her wrist. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm coming down, dork."

Sam came down in a beautiful red gown with gold jewels embellished on the left side. Freddie was at awe. _She looks so pretty_. He thought.

Sam saw everybody gazing at her but Freddie caught her eye. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie. _When do dorks turn hot? _She wondered.

"Where's David?" Carly asked.

Sam answered "He said he'd meet us there so let's go people!"

Spencer stared at Hank. "Promise me you'll bring Carly home before 12."

Hank raised his right hand. "I swear on Pak Rat."

The gang arrived at the Westin Seattle Hotel. The ballroom looked grand with large pices of cloth draped on the ceiling decorated with beads. There was a photo booth next to the entrance. On the other side, was the buffet table.

"Look! Fried chicken!" Sam pointed out. "Come on guys, let's eat!"

They all went to the buffet table, took some food and sat down at their table.

After dinner and dessert, Hank asked "Carly, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure!" Carly replied. They both stood up and went to the dance floor.

"Freddie, we should dance too." Tatiana said.

"Uh, sure." Freddie answered. "You should join us, Sam."

She thought for a moment. "Ah, what the heck."

All three of them went to the dance floor dancing to "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga.

Suddenly, a jock went up to Freddie and yelled "Why are you dancing with my girl?!" He grabbed his suit and carried him with his fists.

Sam looked at Tatiana. "What's going on?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend. I agreed to be your friend's date so I could make him jealous."

"How could you?"

Sam then went up to the jock and flipped him down to the floor.

"Freddie, are you okay?" She reached out her hand.

He took Sam's hand and stood up. "Yeah. Thanks for that."

Tatiana went to her ex-boyfriend and helped him walk out from the scene.

Sam's phone suddenly beeped. "Oh it's from David!" She read the text message and then her face expression changed to a frown.

"What happened?" Freddie asked.

"David was asked to host a show at the last minute." Sam said gloomily. "He can't make it."

"So, I guess we're both dateless."

"_Obviously_."

"Well, we should still try to have fun. Come on." Freddie took Sam's hand, took her to the center of the dance floor and they both started dancing. Soon, they were having a really great time.

Moments later, the music stopped and Ms. Briggs went up the stage.

"It is now time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen!" Everyone cheered with excitement.

Ms. Briggs adjusted her glasses while reading cue cards. "Drum roll please. Our Prom King is..."

"Fredward Benson!"

Freddie looked at Sam who smiled and went up the stage while the crowd applauded.

"And our Prom Queen is..."

"Samantha Puckett!"

Sam was shocked and went up to the stage. Ms. Briggs handed them sashes, put a crown on Freddie's head and a tiara on Sam's.

"Now, our Prom King and Queen will share the first slow dance of the night."

The music suddenly changed to "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.

Everyone made way for them as they approached the center of the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Freddie asked.

Sam smiled. "Whatever." She put her arms around his neck while he held her waist.

They began to slow dance, soon everyone approached the dance floor and joined in.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I didn't want a date to make Carly jealous. I wanted to make _you_ jealous."

"What?"

"I was supposed to ask you to be my date the other day but then you already asked David. What I'm trying to say is that..." He paused.

"I love you."

"I didn't give you a date because I wasn't making you miserable. I gave you one because I cared."

She looked him in the eye and said "I love you too, Freddork."

Freddie giggled.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"I just remembered that night when we were at the fire escape."

Sam smirked. "Remind me."

Freddie and Sam leaned in to each other and their lips met.

_Carly was right_. Sam thought. _This is the best night of our lives._

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

My first iCarly fanfic.:P I was inspired by prom obviously. Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, leave me a review!:)

Read. **Review**. _ILY_.

xoxo,

the one and only It Girl


End file.
